


Next Station

by GabyElle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Oikawa Tooru hated public transportation so much. He was being too dependable on Iwaizumi on transportation. Until one day a shocking call from Iwaizumi changed everything. And that wasn't the end of it. This is a story about finding the unexpected on a train ride.





	

If there’s something that Oikawa hated most, it’s public transportation. Now before you go accusing Oikawa as being spoiled. He has his reasonings of thinking that way. Firstly, the crowd, now imagine yourself as a sardine packed into a small tin for transport to the various shopping malls worldwide, well that reflects similarly with the train especially during rush hour when everyone desperately trying to get on the train before the doors shut on them and then the feeling of skin on skin contact with a complete stranger. The thought of that sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine followed by the dreaded thought of touching a person’s sweat lingered on their skin, or if he’s unfortunate enough, coming contact with a random person who caught a flu. Gah, the thought of germs and bacteria being transferred on him.

And what could be worse than suffocating in that tiny space and barely with any oxygen for him to breathe, literally Oikawa have to tilt his head up just to get a decent amount of air into his system before dying from suffocation.

Lastly of Oikawa’s List of No to Public Transportation is missing your stop. The hassle he had to go through when he dozed off on the ride of the train which no surprise was caused by the slow swaying of the moving train and by the time he arose from his brief sleep ride, the announcer’s voice on speaker stating the doors are closing and barely even having the time to react rush or even squeezed through only to find the doors shutting on him.

Oikawa would list them on and on, a long sheet, heck maybe write a book about  his strong hatred towards public transportation.

He never really needed to take train ride. He always have Iwaizumi on his side, his own personal chauffeur to be exact, to bring him around since he too have his own car.

Of course, he often got beat up by Iwaizumi and got yelled quote, “I’m not your fucking personal chauffeur driving your ass around town. Get yourself a damn driving license already!,”

“But Iwa-chan, you know the roads better than I do!,”

“Stop making excuses. You know that won’t work on me!,”

“But Iwa-chan…,”

“Shut up, Shittykawa! I’ll toss you out on the side of the road if I have to!,”

“You wouldn’t!,”

“Oh, I fucking will!,”

“IWA-CHAN!,”

Oikawa had to deal with Iwaizumi’s constant nagging of getting a car and simply put it he brushed it off, the thought of it made him laughed silently. He is his  _ mum _ after all.

Until the day that changed everything, that single phone call. Oikawa would never forget that phone call.

“You’re getting your own ride,” Iwaizumi said simply. 

It didn’t registered Oikawa at first, just a short pause before he burst out laughing over the phone, “That’s a funny joke, Iwa-chan. You got me there,” 

And he continued laughing over the line until he realizes that Iwaizumi didn’t laughed with him,“Do you hear me laughing, Shittykawa?,” Iwaizumi muttered. “I said you’re getting your own ride from tomorrow onwards,” 

“I know you’re mad about me hitching a ride with you, how about I make it up to you? What do you want? Food? Drinks? Dates with girls? I can hook you up with that,”

“That’s not the point! Look, I got into an accident. The damage is already done, my car’s busted and it won’t be ready for the next three months,” he explained. “Which is why from today onwards you need to find yourself a ride,”

Jaw dropped and wordless, Oikawa is unable to say anything but still processing what Iwaizumi had just informed him. 

“Hello? Are you there? This is the first time you got speechless, oddly it feels nice,”

“Hey!,” Oikawa retorted. “I’m still here! I’m not dead, you know,” 

“Well, it hell feels peaceful without you talking,” mumbled Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa began whining, “But Iwa-chan! How am I going to get to places now?,”

“Uhh… public transport?,”

“Are you serious?,” Oikawa sassed him. “Do you know how much I hate public transport? The cramp space in a single vehicle. The crowd. The tight space! People, strangers literally touching your skin to skin, body on body contact. Germs everywhere!,” 

“Do you even hear yourself? Fucking hell, Oikawa! You sound like a spoiled brat. You’re not going to die from that! Just think about it, would you rather walk miles and miles to your destination or get a ride by using public transport?,” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Umm…,” Oikawa hesitated.

“Exactly,” 

“Ugh, alright. I’ll take the freaking public transport,” 

“Good, let me know how you survived on your first day,” And immediately after that Iwaizumi hung up on Oikawa. 

“Ugh! Iwa-chan, you’re such an ass!,” Oikawa groaned out, throwing his phone aside. 

He took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air entering into his system, clearing his thoughts for a moment. He can do this, Oikawa told himself. Taking a ride by himself with a crowd of people, that won’t be so bad right? Just endure a couple of stops and he’ll be getting off to the station he wanted to depart. See, easy peasy. Oikawa Tooru can take public transportation all by himself, no worries whatsoever. 

* * *

Oikawa exhaled once before looking up to the gates of the train station which was the closest from his house.

Knowing very well, he woke up earlier than his usual schedule to get himself cleaned up and ready for the day. Before leaving the house, Oikawa had to make sure that he has sufficient change in his wallet to buy ticket for the train ride. Once that’s all prepped and ready, he started off his journey.

Fast forward to the present, Oikawa stood tall and took the first step walking inside.

He lined up at the ticket vending machine to get his ticket, but not before he looked at the destination and how much is the fare. It varies on the specific destination. Oikawa almost winced out loud at the pricing. Great, he has to start saving up for his trip for now on. Brushing that thoughts away, he quickly took the ticket from the vending machine and head on to the gates. 

It was the early morning, so the presence of the station was calm with less people, but he could clearly hear the distinctive sound of the train noises and the railing, the soft electronic music followed by the robotic voice of the announcer being broadcast on the loudspeaker. 

And when he stood waiting at the platform also on the crucial note to stand behind the safe zone which was painted in bright yellow, precaution for other passengers. There was a digital clock on display, estimating how long will the next train to arrive.

With that, Oikawa waited. 

The digital time doesn’t lie, right exactly on time. Oikawa could hear the sound of the train engines approaching to the platform, he leaned forward just a little and caught a glimpse of the train lights coming in from the dark tunnel and eventually the body of the train emerged.

He feel the rush of the train moving fast and forward, wind blowing his hair and clothes until it came to a slow stop and the twin doors opened. Oikawa entered to the one closest to him, it was almost empty and with that he took one of the seats. 

The doors closed eventually, not long after, Oikawa felt his body swayed and the train began to move. 

Oikawa was impressed with himself to say the least. He made it this far and it wasn’t that bad at all. 

It was the next stop after next stop, every ten minutes or so, and slowly more people are coming in the train filling up the room, it wasn’t so bad. He could still tolerate this. 

He could see people from all ages, shapes even their lifestyle in the train. Interesting how you can determine how the person’s life by just looking at their clothes and demeanor, some are predictable like a man wearing a business suit holding a briefcase by his side. Or a guy wearing headphones over his ears with a beanie on his head, gripping on his skateboard indicating that he must be in his teens or a young adult just like Oikawa. He glanced around and spotted a woman seated, with a compact powder in her hand, looking at herself in the tiny mirror, applying lipstick and flicking her hair once she’s done. When she closed her compact powder shut, their eyes met. And Oikawa just couldn’t resist himself, but to gave a playful wink at her, causing the woman to giggle silently. Luckily Iwaizumi isn’t here, or his ass would be whooped. Oh well, old habits die hard. 

But it didn’t take long for Oikawa’s blissful, relaxing train ride, upon stopping on the next station which it wasn’t his stop yet, the doors opened and an increasingly large crowd came flooding in almost filling the train instantly. Oikawa’s worst nightmare. 

People are bumping against his leg as they squeeze through the crowd of people, and he attempted to give some room to them because honestly he’s not that big of a jerk. Oikawa heard the doors closed and the train began it’s move again, other passenger’s legs was brushing against his. 

It took a lot of strength for Oikawa not to groan out, but he had to remind himself that patience would come his way. It won't be long until he reached his stop and be out of the train soon.

Somehow in the midst of the crowd, Oikawa caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye, something that stood out from the rest, a silver glimpse. 

Not too far away from him, probably a couple feet away, stood a young male roughly about the same age as Oikawa, leaning against one of the doors of the train (really they should be careful the moment the train stopped and doors opened) with his brows furrowed, eyes remained focused on the book in his hands. 

He striked familiarity towards Oikawa. For a moment there, he can't seem to recall back where he met this stranger before. After for a brief moment of continuous watching trying to recall back his thoughts, out of nowhere it came to him. 

_ Mr. Refreshing. _

The vice-captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, if Oikawa wasn’t mistaken, he’s the setter of the team besides Kageyama. 

_ When did he came in? _ Oikawa questioned, he clearly didn’t noticed him before.

It’s clearly been awhile since their last encounter which was during their spring match. And Oikawa may or may not still be bitter over that match. Still, they never exactly interact, just first impressions. So he sees no point of hiding his face from him. 

The ride continued on and for some reasons Oikawa kept stealing glance at Mr. Refreshing at the corner, he remained unmoved not once his eyes tore away from the book he’s holding. 

Tone of the bell sounded from the speakers announcing the destination before the train finally came to the full stop. Thank his silent prayers, the people began to depart out from the train allowing room again. By the time he glanced back, the former Karasuno setter had disappeared, seemingly out of thin air along with the crowd. Oikawa didn't questioned much after that and simply thought to himself that would be the only time he would saw him by pure coincidence.

* * *

Fast forward the rest of the day, Oikawa returned home from his long day at his university. Shutting the door behind him, he threw his heavy body on top his bed with a soft thump, face down against the pillow.

As if, morning was a hassle. Evening was much worse, due to the fact it’s after working hours and everyone was rushing to get back home. 

It’s only the first day and Oikawa pretty much failed with his attempts. There’s absolutely no way he’s going to tell this to Iwaizumi. Absolutely not.

Out of the blue, his phone suddenly rang completely startling him from his deep thoughts. Oikawa dug out his phone from the pocket of his pants and looked upon the caller. 

He made a noise from the back of his throat. Fate must be testing him today, whatever. Oikawa pressed on the answer button. 

“Iwa-chan!,” he piped cheerfully masking the fakeness in his voice hoping that Iwaizumi won’t caught on.

“So how was it?,” he asked.

“How was what?,”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your train trip. Taking it by yourself. Dealing with the crowd…,” Iwaizumi blabbered on.

“Okay! Okay! It went well,” he told. 

“It went well?,” Iwaizumi questioned. 

“Yes, Iwa-chan. It went well. I manage to get myself a ticket, entered the train and got off at the right stop. Is that all you wanted to hear?,” 

Silence from the other line. Nothing. Not a hum, a grunt. 

Until finally, “You’re lying,” 

“Iwa-chan, how could you? Have you not known me before?,” 

“Yes, I known you my whole life. But whatever. You still have tomorrow,” Iwaizumi added. Oikawa sworn he could detect a smirk behind that phone. 

“You’re the worst, Iwa-chan,” 

For unknown reason, his thoughts lingered back to Mr.Refreshing. 

“Oh there's another thing. You’ll never guess who I saw today,” he began. 

“Who?,” 

Oikawa debated for a short moment, on second thought, “I met this pretty girl at the train. Real cute. She was putting on makeup and we locked eyes--,” 

“I don't want to hear about it! Just save it,” 

“Oh, I will. I'll use it to the next cute girl I meet on the train tomorrow. Why didn't I think of this before… Iwa-chan?,”

The line went dead. 

“Iwa-chan hung up on me!,” Oikawa expressed to himself with disbelief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Haikyuu fic! How exciting! And I thought of trying out on this ship because I have a friend who simply love this ship and I myself find it simply cute. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
